Shadows of Twilight
by Lady of Romance
Summary: When her betrothed dies suddenly Aurealya Yeuwood does not know how to begin to pick up the pieces of her life.Left broken and cold she endures the hardships that have come within her time not seeing that she is not as alone as she thinks...LegolasOC
1. Chapter I

A/N: Hello, my lovely readers. I come to you with another tale. I've always wanted to write a LegolasOC and I finally came up with an idea that I didn't hate. lol Well, I hope you all like it...

The Elf-Maiden of Rohan

The sun slowly began to rise over the kingdom of Rohan. Morning light bathed the land in a pale glow. Summer was coming to an end, and the air was now crisp and cool in the early hours of the day. Mist covered the ground like a faint blanket. Everything was peaceful and quiet; the birds just beginning to sing. Only one lone figure walked the otherwise deserted plains of Rohan. A young woman made her way through the tall grasses, a basket filled with the wildflowers of the Riddermark. She hummed a cheery tune to herself quietly, a wistful smile gracing her pretty face. A slight breeze blew over the plain, causing the maiden to draw her fur-lined cloak closer to her small form.

The walls of Edoras loomed before her in the distance. Though the great city had always been her home, she found its walls to be too confining at times and often went beyond its borders for a breath of freedom. Something in her heart adored the wilderness, the open skies. She loved to feel the wind on her face, the smell of grass and dirt. Her morning walk was just another way of being outside of the castle. Idly, she toyed with the idea of taking her horse out for a run later in the day. She crouched down to the ground, picking more flowers and herbs before placing them in her basket. She would miss their brilliant colors when summer finally did flee the land. But for now, she was free to enjoy nature's beauty. Her fingers caressed tenderly the silken petals of a wild rose, admiring their pale blush of color.

In the recesses of her mind, she noted that she could feel the flower breathing onto her fingertips. Her eyes watched as the petals strained upwards toward the sun, taking in life-giving energy. When she concentrated hard enough, she could see all the other flowers surrounding her doing the same. This was not the first time she had seen such peculiar sights. For the entirety of her short life she knew she was different, foreign from anyone else…

She was taken from her thoughts when she heard the steady drumming of hoof beats. Her eyes rose from the flower and saw a horse and rider quickly approaching her from the city. A smile graced her lips when she recognized the two. Swiftly she was on her feet and racing towards the rider. When they met, the great horse shadowed her. She shielded her eyes against the sun as she gazed up at the rider.

"Out so early, Lady Auraelya?" The rider asked, his tone teasing. "And alone? Do you find such peace in your solitude?"

Lady Auraelya smiled brightly, and the rider noted how her eyes sparkled like emeralds in the light. Her dark hair whipped about her wildly in the wind.

"The early morning brings a quiet sereneness to my heart, yes." She replied. "But your company does not disrupt that peace, my lord."

"I am glad to hear it, my lady." The rider answered, a smile of his own finding its way onto his handsome face.

"So on what business sends the king's son from the castle at this hour?"

"The business of discovering the whereabouts of his betrothed." He told her, slyly.

"Well, it appears as if you have found her." Auraelya stated, the makings of a smirk taking over her smile.

"And so I have."

The rider leaned down and caressed Auraelya's pale cheek with a gloved hand. Her eyes fluttered as she reached up and cradled his hand to her face.

"Theodred…" She murmured, softly.

Her loving voice sent a warm shiver through-out his being. Theodred smiled tenderly, unable to believe that a creature so fair could be his.

"My beautiful Auraelya," He spoke in a hushed tone.

His fingertips brushed along the side of her face, trailing along her jaw line and up to her ears. Auraelya shivered and stifled a groan as Theodred teased the most sensitive part of her body. He ran his fingers around the shell and then over the top. But instead of having the normal arc, the top of her ear ended in a blunt point. Her eyes stared intently into his as he touched this abnormal feature.

_They will write stories of her someday_, Theodred thought, wistfully, _when we are the monarchs of Rohan. She shall be the Lady Auraelya, first Elven Queen of the Golden Hall. They will sing songs of her unmatched beauty, and I will be there beside her…until death take me._

When he awoke from his thoughts, Theodred offered Auraelya his hand and asked, "Will my lady do me the honor of accompanying me back to the Hall?"

Auraelya smiled as she nodded and said, "I shall, my lord."

She handed him her basket first taking his hand and mounted the horse. Cradling the basket in her lap, Auraelya wrapped her arms around his middle. Theodred clicked to the horse and gave it a nudge to spur it on. The stallion raced back towards the city, bearing its cargo with ease. The jubilant smile never left Theodred's face. He would forever wish to ride with Auraelya and feel her embrace, the warmth of her body pressed against his. They rode through the gate, and the crowd of peasants broke before them. Some bowed, others dipped their heads respectfully. Before long, they had made their way to the royal stables. Auraelya dismounted and looked up at the prince.

"What duties must you attend to today, my lord?" She asked.

"I have to meet with the scouts. Orcs have been seen in our northern lands." Theodred told her before dismounting his horse. "But afterward, would you accompany me on a picnic?"

"Of course." She answered, her smile brightening.

Theodred took her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"I'll meet you by the gate when the sun is highest in the sky." He said, joyfully, turning to take his horse into the stable.

"I'll count the hours…" She murmured before turning to the castle.

The guards opened the doors for her, nodding at her appearance. The great hall was empty. King Théoden was not yet seated upon his throne. Someone had already started the fire, and it crackled as it consumed the wood. Auraelya made her way through the castle, knowing each corridor and room by heart. She entered her room and threw off her cloak, setting her basket on a chest of drawers. Then, she began to sort the flowers and herbs, which would be used for cooking and medicines or merely just decoration. As she was setting the healing plants back in the basket to be taken to the storage cell, a presence came to stand in her doorway.

"Out early again, my friend?" A voice called.

Auraelya turned to see a young woman standing before her. Her hair resembled the pale light of the sun. She was pale and fair with vibrant eyes of cornflower blue. The maiden smiled, bringing light to her cool features. Auraelya smiled in return and said, "Yes, to get the freshest pick for our supplies."

"I honestly think you are the only one in all of Edoras that wakes with the sun." The maiden teased.

"We all cannot sleep the day away like you, Éowyn." Auraelya retorted with a smirk.

Éowyn laughed as she entered the room.

"I see you have seen Theodred already this morning."

Auraelya gave her an odd look, but her smile did not fade.

"How could you tell?"

"You have that look about you…like you have found the key to get into Heaven." Éowyn explained, picking up Auraelya's discarded cloak and laying it carefully on her bed. "You always carry that look after you have been with my cousin."

"Well, in a sense have I not?" Auraelya inquired, her expression slightly serious. "I cannot put words to how Theodred makes me feel, Eowyn. It's almost like…finding the other half of your soul."

Éowyn smiled up at her and said, "I hope someday I'll find what you found in Theodred."

"You will, Éowyn." Auraelya assured her, walking over and putting her hands on her shoulders. "And it will happen when you least expect it. It will be in the way he looks at you; your heart will almost sing."

"You make it sound so wonderful. I envy you, Lya." Éowyn stated.

"Oh my, the mighty Shieldmaiden of Rohan is jealous of me!" Auraelya exclaimed teasingly putting a hand to her mouth to feign shock. "I'm frightened!"

"Oh, come now," Éowyn sighed, failing not to laugh, "do not poke fun at me!"

"I'm sorry, Éowyn. You just make it too easy sometimes." Auraelya apologized.

"Well, when you are done mocking me, maybe you could help me mix up some solves and elixirs." Éowyn retorted, retrieving Auraelya's herb basket.

"I would be happy to assist you." Auraelya replied, linking her arm through Éowyn's as they left her room behind.

For the rest of the morning, Auraelya helped restock their healing inventory, mixing potions when needed. She found the clean smell of the medicines calming. Her and Éowyn chatted and exchanged playful banter as they worked. Before long, the sun rose to its highest point in the sky. After Auraelya made sure Éowyn could handled the rest of the restocking by herself, she hurried from the storage cell. The sun warmed her skin as she raced to the gates of the city. In the process, she was nearly run over by Éowyn's older brother Éomer and his horse. He smirked down at her knowingly as he leaned forward slightly and asked, "Why in such a hurry, Auraelya? Off to meet my cousin I suspect."

"Yes, if you must know…I am." She answered with a grin.

"I suspect you must be the reason he was so anxious to get out of our meeting." Éomer chuckled, before guiding his horse around her. "Don't keep him waiting too long or he will be beside himself with impatience."

Auraelya nodded and continued on down towards the gates. And sure enough when they come into her sight, Theodred was already there waiting for her. He was leaning against the great, wooden doorway, arms folded across his broad chest impatiently. When he saw Auraelya approaching, he pushed himself off of the doorway. In a few long strides, Auraelya was in his arms. He kissed her soundly on the mouth, holding her to him firmly. Auraelya smiled into the kiss, draping her long arms about his neck.

Finally, they parted, smiling happily to each other. Theodred took her small hand in his and led her out the gates, stooping briefly to pick up their picnic basket. Hand in hand, they walked out into the plains. The two picked a sunny spot among the softly-rolling mounds that housed the tombs of Theodred's kin. He removed his cloak and spread it out on the ground to serve as a blanket.

Auraelya sat herself down upon it, and Theodred followed suit, his body pressed against hers. She snuggled up to his warmth and laid her head against his shoulder contently. Theodred smiled and began to unpack the basket. They dined on roasted pheasant and a mix of greens with wild berries. Theodred had brought some sweet wine in a flask for them to share. Auraelya savored the wine; it tasted of strawberries, her favorite. They ate in a pleasant silence, basking in the warmth of the sun and their general affection for one another.

Once their meal had been cleaned up, the lovers relaxed under the sun. Theodred lay out on the ground, his head pillowed on Auraelya's lap. She ran her fingers gently through his long, chestnut-colored hair. He smiled contently, his eyes closed in relaxation. Auraelya smiled too, her eyes drifted up to the open sky. Everything was so perfect; she had everything she could ever want right there with her.

"Do you think we could just halt time, put the world on pause so this moment would never end?" Auraelya though aloud, wistfully.

"If there was a way, I would do it in a heart beat." Theodred told her, opening his eyes to stare into hers. "I would do anything to stay with you…forever…like this."

His hand sought hers, entwining his fingers with hers. He kissed her knuckles tenderly before holding their hands to his heart. Even though he tried hard to hide it, Auraelya could read the sadness etched into his expression. This was an old subject, one Auraelya tried to avoid. It was no secret what she was. She was elf-kind, an immortal. Her ancestors were not of the land of Middle-Earth. They came from across the sea, from a place known as Valinor, the Undying Lands. Auraelya knew of what troubled Theodred's heart. She would live forever, unchanged by time, whereas Theodred would grow old before she even had a chance to realize it. The change had already begun. They had grown up together as children, matured through the troubling years of adolescence. Now, it was starting to become evident: Auraelya's features hadn't changed since she was eighteen, and she was now into her twenty-third year. Theodred, who was close to his twenty-fifth year, had begun to receive faint lines of worry that came with the times in which they lived. Though his hair was still thick and rich in color, Auraelya knew in a few more years she'd be able to see the gray. Auraelya loved Theodred with all her heart and wanted to be with him always, but she knew whether by sword or the slow onslaught of time, Theodred would die. Wanting to forget such dismal thoughts, she changed the subject, "Has your father agreed on the day of our wedding?"

Theodred sighed heavily and sat up, running a hand through his hair. Auraelya recognized this as a habit of his when he got frustrated.

"He delayed it another month." He told her solemnly. "Father claims it would be best to wait until the feasting season."

"Why so long? Your father was so happy when you told him of our engagement." Auraelya asked in confusion. "Why does he delay?"

"I do not know." He replied, wearily. "My father has changed so much this past season. He becomes more distant everyday, closing himself up in council with Grima for long periods of the day. And there are times when I speak to him that it appears as if he does not hear me. Almost like he does not know I am there."

Auraelya's heart ached at the sight of her love's troubled face. His eyes were glazed over with thought and it felt as if he were miles else where. She moved closer to him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I am sure all fairs well with your father. It is just the worry of the northern lands that troubles him." Auraelya assured him softly. "I am sorry that I brought it up. It's just…the day could not come sooner for me."

"And do you not think that waiting has not been torture for me as well?" Theodred asked, turning to her and smiling weakly. "I have wanted you to be mine for so long."

"I am yours." She told him with a warm smile.

"And it is that fact alone that makes me the envy of every man in Rohan."

Auraelya blushed silently. Theodred took her hands in his, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. His eyes stared down into hers, and Auraelya nearly drowned in the love that poured from their brown depths.

"I love you." He told her, quietly. "I always have."

"And I you." Auraelya murmured.

Theodred then, picked one of the many small, white flowers that littered the ground. He presented it to her and said, "For you, my lady,"

Auraelya took it with a smile, sniffing it lightly. Its clean, sweet scent filled her senses.

"I never understood why simbelmynë is the sign of death." Auraelya stated, admiring the blossom. "It is so beautiful. It should be a flower of joy…not sorrow."

"You would look radiant with simbelmynë in your hair." Theodred told her, taking the flower and tucking it behind her ear.

Auraelya smiled and picked another.

"I have always loved these flowers." She said, softly. "The blossom reminds me of the gem on my mother's necklace. I wonder if they had simbelmynë where she was from."

Theodred touched the pendant that hung from her neck on a silver chain with his fingertips. The flower was made from white crystals that sparkled like a million rainbows in the sun. The pendant wasn't very large, maybe only as big as a small coin.

"Well…wherever it was that she was from, I am glad that she came here. If she hadn't, I would never have gotten the honor of knowing you." Theodred said with a smile.

Auraelya returned it before she snuggled up to him again, resting her head on his chest. Theodred set his chin on her head and sighed contently.

"Soon…you will be my wife." Theodred whispered, stroking her hair. "I promise you that."

"I have no doubt." She assured him. "I wear your promise on my finger."

Theodred smiled and help up her left hand so he could examine it. A large, gold ring was set about her ring finger with inlays of silver engraved in the band. The engravings made patterns of flowers and if you looked close enough, horse heads. Tiny diamonds and emeralds glinted among the gold. Theodred had it specially made for Auraelya as a symbol of his undying love and devotion to her.

"It is a beautiful promise if I do say so myself." He stated, wryly.

Auraelya smile as she leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Yes, I dare say it is." She murmured, her green eyes staring deeply into his.

"I will honor that promise, Auraelya." He told her, ardently. "And we will be forever bound to each other."

"I would love nothing more." She replied, cupping his face tenderly.

He placed his hands over her lips sweetly with his. And so, the lovers kissed passionately beneath the warm autumn sun, and in that moment, the world stood still.

A/N: I hope it is good so far. I felt bad for Theodred in the movie. All you saw of him was when he was dying. So I decided to give him a bit of a role in this story. I know some of you are like WTF is there an Elf in Rohan. Don't worry it will make sense later on. If you read this and absolutely hated it, please just keep your opinion to yourself. I appreciate constructive criticism, but I hate bashing. So please be courteous...thank you. Give me lovely reviews and I'll try to update soon. Love and cookies for all!


	2. chapter II

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. Read and enjoy...

Whispers of Fear

_Auraelya was walking, making her way through the gates of Edoras and out into the plains. A great procession followed her; the women lifting up their husky voices in joyful celebration. Auraelya's smile shined like the sun itself; she couldn't believe this day had finally come. In her hands, she held before her the bouquet of a bride filled with the wildflowers of Rohan. After that day, she and Theodred would be bound for all eternity._

_Gradually, she made her way to where her beloved waited, dressed in his finest armor. He beamed at her as she approached him slowly; a radiant woman in white. Theodred held out his hands for her, beckoning her to him. Auraelya met him eagerly and threaded her fingers through Theodred's. Love poured from the couple, and many people in the crowd began to weep at the sight of their happiness. Theodred took his free hand and tucked a strand of hair gently behind her ear, careful not to disturb the little white blossoms that were threaded through her hair._

_"I'm glad you took my advice. The simbelmynë looks lovely in you hair." He said, quietly._

_Auraelya blushed in reply. Theodred wrapped his hand around hers, so they were both holding the bouquet. Suddenly, Theodred began to walk back, leading her forward._

_"Come, my love." He encouraged her. "It's time for us to go."_

_"Go where, my beloved?" She asked in confusion._

_It was then, Auraelya began to notice something strange. With each step forward they took her flowers began to wilt, shriveling and turning brown. Petals broke off and drifted to the ground. When she looked back up, Auraelya saw that Theodred was leading them to an open tomb. Changes started to appear in Theodred's appearance as well. His complexion began to turn a pasty white, and his lips were going blue. Even his touch was frigid…_

_"Theodred…" She stammered, her tone going high with fear._

_"Do not be afraid, Love." He assured her. "It will not be so bad."_

_Auraelya dropped his hands as if they were on fire, but he still kept moving towards the tomb. It was then she realized that her once white dress was now as black as night. A mourning veil lay over her hair and blew in the passing breeze. The once merry singing of the peasants had now become a mournful wail. Auraelya took a jerky step forward, calling out in terror, "Theodred?"_

_"It will all be fine, my love." He assured her, disappearing into the bleak depths of the tomb. "You shall see."_

_"No, Theodred!" She cried, rushing forward._

_But without warning, a stone slab slammed shut in front of the tomb…_

xXx

"No!" Auraelya shouted, shooting up in bed.

She looked around the room wildly, a little disoriented. Her chest heaved as her breathing was little more than a pant. After scanning the room awhile longer, Auraelya settled back against her pillows, pushing some of her sweaty, tangled hair out of her face. As the sweat on her body began to cool, Auraelya pulled the furs and blankets closer to her for warmth. She stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the pace of her heart to return to normal. Fatigue still lingered over her, but Auraelya couldn't get Theodred's pallid face out of her head. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was the tomb, vaulted shut against her.

_T'was only a dream_. She told herself, as she settled more comfortably under the covers. _Only a dream._

Eventually, Auraelya fell back asleep, though it wasn't restful. She tossed and turned, waking up almost every hour. Her mind was feverish with ill thoughts, fear chilling her heart, and she shivered violently with each new dose. When she finally decided to get up, Auraelya felt as if she hadn't slept at all. Fatigued weighed her down as she walked, her bones seeming to be too heavy for her body to bear. She washed and dressed slowly, each movement costing her more and more of her energy.

Once she was descent, Auraelya wandered from her room. She walked about the castle as if she was a restless spirit, her expression weary and tormented. Images of her dream flashed before her waking eyes, and as she tried to sooth herself by thinking that it had meant nothing, a sense of dark foreboding ate at her conscience. Her feet led her to Éowyn's chambers. The door was open and when Auraelya peered inside, she saw Éowyn herself seated before the fire. Some kind of garment was spread over her lap, which she was intent on trying to mend. Auraelya knocked lightly to get her friend's attention. Éowyn's head shot up in surprise, but her expression softened upon the sight of her friend. She smiled as she said, "Ah, I was wondering when I would be seeing you this morning."

"Can I come in?" Auraelya asked, offering her a weak smile of her own.

"Of course," Éowyn replied with a nod. "I would enjoy the company."

Auraelya entered and pulled up a chair towards the fire, so she could sit facing her friend. Now that she was closer, Auraelya noticed that the garment her friend was mending was in fact a men's tunic. A small smirk played upon her pale lips.

"Doing yet another favor for your brother, are you?" She asked, wryly.

Éowyn looked from the tunic to her friend's teasing expression and gave a soft laugh.

"Yes, once again it appears as if I am at his disposal. Éomer just does not know how to take care of his things." Éowyn answered with a shake of her head. "Though it comes with the lifestyle, I suppose."

"Maybe," Auraelya agreed, her smirk not going away, "or perhaps your brother just finds you convenient."

"I asked him once why he did not just take it to one of the servants, and he told me that my work was far superior to theirs." Éowyn offered.

"I think he was just fluffing your ego, so you would continue to mend his clothes." Auraelya stated.

"You are probably right." The blonde laughed before giving her companion a sly look. "Before long, though, you will be the one working upon my cousin's clothes."

"As if I don't already?" Auraelya replied with a laugh.

Éowyn joined in, having to set down her work until she was composed. Once she too had calmed down, Auraelya's gaze drifted to the fire. Not for the life of her could she feel the warmth radiating from within the hearth. The distraction of her friend's conversation could not completely banish the remainder of her dream from her thoughts. The dying flowers, the peasants' anguished crooning, Theodred's ashen face…it all struck her with such pain. It must have shown on her face for Éowyn's features filled with concern as she asked, "Lya, are you all right?"

The sound of her worried voice brought Auraelya back from whatever dismal part of her mind she had been lost in. She blinked a few times to clear her head before her veiled green eyes settled upon Éowyn's face. She gave her friend a tired, half-hearted smile before saying, quietly, "Yes, I'm fine."

But Éowyn was unconvinced. She set down her work again and reached out to the woman across from her. When she took hold of her hands, Éowyn was shocked at the difference in temperature.

"No, you are most certainly not all right." She stated, holding Auraelya's hands a little more firmly. "Lya, your skin is like ice."

At once, Éowyn was on her feet and hurrying to her bed. She grabbed a heavy blanket of wolf's fur and draped it over Auraelya's shoulders. Auraelya sat unmoving as Éowyn enveloped her securely, knowing better than to protest.

"Are you not feeling well, Lya?" Éowyn asked, kneeling in front of her, her bright blue eyes searching her friend's pale and weary face.

"I am well, Éowyn." She explained with a slight smile. "I just did not sleep well is all."

"Why not?"

As Auraelya stared down at her, she couldn't bring herself to mention the dream. She did not want to trouble her friend with such foolish thoughts. So, Auraelya simply sighed and let her eyes drift down to her fur-covered lap so as Éowyn couldn't tell that she was lying.

"I am just concerned about the wedding." She told her, realizing herself that this statement was not completely false. "Theodred said his father wants us to wait another season. I just…I don't understand it. I always thought His Majesty saw me as like a daughter."

"He does, Lya." Éowyn assured her, taking her still frigid hands and rubbing them comfortingly. "He always has."

"Then, why does he delay?" Auraelya asked a tone of desperation in her voice. "What could be wrong?"

Éowyn didn't reply for she herself did not know the answer either. She too had noticed the forlornness of the king; watching as he seemed to grow older and more brittle with each day that passed. This dark cloud that had come to settle around her dear uncle frightened her, but for her friend's sake she hid it. With a warm smile, Éowyn patted her hands and brushed a few stray locks of her hair away from Auraelya's face.

"I am sure it is nothing for you to be losing sleep over." Éowyn stated, feigning confidence. "Maybe, His Grace just wants to make the feasting season even grander this year."

"You think so?" Auraelya questioned, hoping glinting in her emerald orbs.

"I am certain." Éowyn assured her before rising to her feet. "Now, come on. I think a walk in the sunlight will cure you of this chill in your heart."

"All right," Auraelya agreed with a slight nod, rising from her chair.

She swept off the fur and laid it carefully over the back of her chair. Then, smiling cheerfully at her friend and threading her arm through hers, Auraelya walked with Éowyn from her room. The girls made their way through the castle, chatting amiably as they went. Before long, they passed into the Great Hall. The king, once again, was absent. Only a few servants tended to the tables and fire, otherwise the hall was empty. Silence hung like an eerie veil over the chamber, the hall so quiet that Auraelya could hear the whisper of their gowns as they rustled along the ground to the rhythm of their strides.

As they ventured towards the main doors, something out of the corner of Auraelya's eye caught her attention. When she turned to see where the movement had come from, her eyes narrowed in distain. Lurking in the shadows of the hall in his usual skulking manner was Grima Wormtongue. His sickly pale face stood out among his black robes and greasy dark hair. Long, bony fingers clung to the wooden beam that he tried to use to shield himself from view. The sneer on Auraelya's face darkened as she saw those greedy, opaque eyes follow Éowyn's every step. They gazed upon her friend with a hunger and longing that Auraelya did not welcome. When Grima detected Auraelya's stare, he stiffened and his eyes widened slightly before narrowing with their own deep hatred.

Auraelya turned from his glare and whispered, coolly into Éowyn's ear, "I spy a rat in lord's clothing."

Éowyn followed Auraelya's gesture and saw Grima ogling them from his hiding spot. When her gaze settled on him, Grima got spooked and fled off deeper into the shadows. Éowyn shivered as if her skin was crawling.

"I hate the way he looks at you." Auraelya stated with a grimace.

"He will not act on anything." Éowyn assured, her placing a calming hand upon her friend's. "The king would never allow it."

"And I think Éomer would have his head if he tried to put his slimy hands on you." Auraelya commented with a smirk.

"Yes," Éowyn laughed as the guards opened the doors for them, "yes, I dare say he would."

"Grima has always given me the chills," Auraelya said, her expression darkening, "even when I was a child. I sense a evil about him."

"Oh come now," Éowyn scolded her, "he is harmless. Beside, I believe Theodred would have Grima's head if he even said one unkind word to you."

Auraelya laughed; a faint blush settling upon her cheeks. As they descended the steps of the castle, the girls saw quite a bit of activity coming from the royal stables. Theodred and Éomer strode out of the stables in the depths of an intent conversation. The two turned and gave each other a confused look.

"I wonder what all the commotion is about." Auraelya asked before gathering her skirts and rushing down the steps.

Éowyn hurried after her as Auraelya flew towards Theodred.

"My lord," Auraelya called out, catching both Theodred and Éomer's attention, "my love, what is all this?"

"The king has decided to act on the invasion on his lands. Éomer and I are to lead out scouting parties and destroy the intruders." Theodred explained as some servants brought out two horses.

"What?" Auraelya exclaimed, fear grasping her heart once more. "He…how could he command such a thing of you?"

"Beloved, you need not fear." Theodred assured her, taking her hands in his and stroking her soft skin with his thumb. "I will be back to you in seven days time."

"Surely, you must not go!" She persisted, gripping his hands as if she were clinging to life itself. "Why must you go? Why cannot someone else go in your stead and lead the parties on your behalf?"

"The king has commanded me to go. I cannot refuse my father and my king." He explained, gently. "Why do you worry so, Dearest? I have gone on scouting parties before and returned with but a few mere scrapes. What troubles you so now?"

Auraelya looked around, her expression uncertain. Theodred palmed her cheek and drew her vibrant gaze to his warm brown eyes.

"My love, please…tell me what is wrong." He pleaded, softly.

Auraelya glanced around uneasily for a minute, making sure no one was close enough to hear. Éowyn was over with Éomer, who held the reigns for his and Theodred's horses. All the other men were all too pre-occupied in their own work. Finally, she took a deep, calming breath and said in a hushed tone, "I dreamt last night that we were to be married on the plains. The whole of Edoras emptied and followed me to where I was to meet you. But when we hand-fasted, you began to lead me towards a tomb. My flowers died, my bridal gown turned into a mourning gown, you turned as cold and pale as a corpse…"

"Oh, Auraelya…" Theodred hushed her, enveloping her into his arms and held her to him protectively.

Tears fell from her eyes and dampened his neck. She clung to him frantically as if she would never let him leave her arms. Theodred stroked her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"I am afraid of losing you." She confessed, brokenly. "My heart would surely break if I did."

"I will not leave you," He promised her, pulling back to cup her face, "not when you are not yet mine."

At this, Auraelya gave him a weak smile and murmured, softly, "I have always been yours."

Theodred smiled and kissed away the moisture on her face tenderly.

"I will return to you. You need not fear my departure." He assured her. "I will come back to you as fit as you see me now."

"I wish I could come with you." She whispered, nuzzling her forehead against his.

"I would not put you anywhere near harm." Theodred told her, seriously. "No, you have to stay here. If you are here, it will give me cause to make this mission swift."

"I shall miss you." She replied.

"And I you." Theodred said, taking her hands and kissing the knuckles. "And when I return, I shall press upon my father to let us marry by the end of the month. I will make you my wife."

"Theodred…"

Without another word, Theodred drew Auraelya to him and kissed her ardently. Her hands cupped his neck as she tilted her head up to deepen the kiss. He fed off of her mouth like he would never have the chance to perform such an act again. Auraelya's heart fluttered and felt like it was about to burst from her chest. When he reluctantly drew away, Auraelya saw the desire in her eyes reflected in Theodred's. His brown eyes shone with love and life, and Auraelya wanted to always remember him this way. She reached up and tucked his golden brown hair behind his ear, caressing his now-flushed face.

"Come back to me safely, my love." She said with a sad smile.

"I shall." He vowed, taking his horses reigns from Éomer. "Brego shall carry me safely back into your arms."

Expertly, Theodred swung himself up into the saddle and smiled down at Auraelya.

"I love you." She called, stepping back towards Éowyn.

"And I love you, my queen." Theodred announced, bowing to her elaborately from his saddle before shouting out to his men, "Now…we ride out!"

With a collection of shouts and whistles, the men spurred their horses into action and started to flood out of the city. When Theodred reached the gate, he wheeled Brego around and waved farewell to Auraelya one final time. She waved in return, unable to stop the single tear that escaped from the corner of her eye.

"He will be fine, Lya." Éowyn assured her friend as Auraelya watched him turn and fly out of her sight. "It will take a lot more than a few Orcs to bring Theodred down."

"I know," Auraelya replied, idly, "he will return."

Éowyn smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. As Auraelya watched the spot where Theodred had been just minutes ago, she couldn't help, but feel that terrible sense of gloom in the pit of her stomach. Even though she tried to ignore it, she couldn't get the images of her dream out of her mind. The open tomb stared back at her, and the voice she had drowned out when she had woken that morning now resonated throughout her mind.

"_This is his fate, and so it shall be_…"

A/N: I hope you all liked it. Please give me lots of lovely reviews!


	3. Chapter III

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long, my lovely readers. It took awhile for this chapter to manifest itself, but here it is! Please read and enjoy!**

Written in the Past

The library of the Golden Hall was by no means extensive. Compared to most, it probably wouldn't even be considered one as it only housed the records of Rohan and the memoirs of its kings. But to Auraelya, it was a place of refuge. She found solace among the ancient scrolls and manuscripts. With Theodred's absence, Auraelya attempted to forget the emptiness that lingered in her heart by delving into the history of the Horse Lords. And it was times like these where one special entry was the only one to take her mind away from her pain.

_The Third Age_

_The 24th year_

_In the Reign of Théoden, son of Thengel_

_King of Rohan_

_It is the night of the Winter Solstice. We celebrated the occasion with feasting and revelry more zeal than any previous year for the season has been unusually warm, to which we are more than appreciative. My young son Theodred, now in his third year, was of course in the center of the merriment and received many gifts fitting a prince. Though born into sorrow by the loss of his noble mother, Theodred knows not a care and is the sun within my heart._

_But as is the way of life, the occasion was marred by an unexpected tragedy._

Torrents of rain poured from the night-darkened sky. The city of Edoras shone like a beacon among the gloom. Many of the houses were empty as the citizens were in attendance at the feast within the Golden Hall. A lone, shadowed mass made its way through the empty streets. It was in fact a gray mare, climbing through the constant downpour with uncommon determination up towards the castle. The benevolent beast bore on its back a cloaked form, its fingers barely threaded through the mare's black mane. Finally, they reached the great stone steps, and slowly the rider dismounted. With great difficulty, it ascended the stairs to the doors. A slender, pale hand reached out, grasping the iron ring on the door. The hand trembled violently as it lifted the ring before letting it fall with a loud thud. With that, the figure fell to the ground, a small gray heap on the stone before the great doors.

Mere moments later, one of the doors opened, and a helmed head peeked out into the night. When the guard peered down and saw the huddled form at his feet, he yelled for assistance. Warm, golden light poured onto the figure as the door was thrown open, revealing the stranger to be a beautiful young woman. The guard picked her up effortlessly and carried her out of the rain and into the hall. Once inside, the woman was surrounded by a mass of people. The healers directed the guard to a secluded room urgently, and a midwife was summoned for it was discovered that she was with child.

When the poor woman was situated in the room, the men were thrust out with haste, and the women went about divesting her of her wet clothes. As they stripped her, they found remnants of amniotic fluid on her thighs. Alarmed, they realized her water had broken. The baby was coming now. The women flitted about in a hysterical tizzy as they prepared for the birth. The woman was put into a clean gown just as the midwife and her assistant arrived. The midwife rushed to her side, taking a pale, frigid hand into her own callused, wrinkled one and patted her face gently. "Come now, my sweet. It is time. We need you with us to bring your babe into the world."

Slowly as if rousing from a pleasant night's sleep, the woman's eyes fluttered open. There was no confusion or disorientation in her lovely expression, as if she knew where she had been all along. She gave a small, melancholy smile as she gazed up at the midwife with dark emerald eyes. "Yes, my daughter will come."

The midwife's brow furrowed at this as the woman eased herself up gingerly. As she went to adjust the pillow behind her back, the midwife caught sight of the woman's ears amongst the dark waves of her hair. Instead of the normal gentle curve, the top of the ear ended in a graceful point. Her movements stilled, and awe was written plainly on her face. She had only heard of the Elves in stories, never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine meeting one. The she-elf turned and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "My daughter…she comes swiftly."

This jolted the midwife out of her thoughts and back into the task at hand. Soon, the women were gathered about the bed, clean linens and basins of steaming water at the ready. The midwife was positioned between the Elf's legs, ready to receive the baby. The soon-to-be mother sat hunched over, her face composed though her teeth were clenched against the pain that wracked her body, and her pallid skin shined with a cool sweat. The assistant held her clammy hand, murmuring encouragingly as she pushed through another contraction. The others watcher her in awe,. Never did she cry out, but bore the pain silently. Finally, the wail of the newborn cut through the air, and the Elf relaxed.

The cord was cut, and with the baby cradled in her arms, the midwife went to clean it. She stared down at the child with wonder. Just as the Elf had said, it was a little girl. The most perfect baby girl she had ever beheld…She was radiant with an inner light, her pale, rosy skin glowing in the darkened room. Once she had been bathed and swaddled, the baby was taken to her mother. The Elf lay there exhausted and as pale as death, but when the baby was placed in her arms, her own inner light seemed to kindle. Tenderly, she caressed the dark, downy fuzz that covered the baby's small head. The little girl cooed and gurgled happily in her mother's arms. The Elf's smiled tiredly and murmured, "The most beloved of daughters, my Auraelya."

Then, she looked back up at the other women and said, "I wish to speak with you lord."

She did not have to wait long for word of her mysterious appearance had spread rapidly. Théoden wasn't certain if he went to her because he was master of the hall or to satisfy his own curiosity. Rumors of her origin had reached his ears, and he didn't believe them until he set foot in the chamber and his eyes rested upon her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, even in her frail state. Even though it appeared as if the very life within her were fading, she sat in such a dignified repose, the babe nestled protectively in her arms, that Théoden felt the impulse to kneel before her in homage. But he remained standing, staring at her from the doorway. Most of the other women had left, only the midwife and her assistant remained. The Elf smiled wearily up at him. "Honor and gratitude is mine to give, Théoden King," the Elf said with an incline of her head.

Théoden went forward to stand beside her. "What is your name, Mistress Elf?"

"Lüriel Yuewood of Mirkwood, my lord."

"How is it that you have come so far from you home?" Théoden asked with a frown.

"My husband and I were making our way to Lórien to the house of our kinsmen. I was to have Auraelya there before we departed with the others to the Grey Havens. The sea called to us, and we bid it. On our journey to the Golden Wood, Alasdair and I were besieged by Orcs." Lüriel explained with difficulty, her breathing labored. "They drove us south, and for five days we evaded them. Then onlu a night ago, they surprised us as we had stopped to rest. Alasdair urged me to leave without him…to save our child. As I left, I felt his life end. Soon, I will join him in the Halls of Mandos."

Théoden's brow furrowed. Lüriel began to trembled violently as if a frigid wind had blown through the room. The midwife wiped away the cold sweat that drenched her skin and murmured gently, "don't speak of such things, Dear. You are just weak and tired from the birth."

There was pity in Lüriel's smile as if she was trying to teach something to a stubborn child. "My heart is broken. I had only the strength to bring my daughter into this world. That task is done, and I must go."

It was then, she rested the baby on her lap and reached behind her neck, unfastening the charm that hung about it. She laid the pendant, a small, star-shaped flower of crystal, on the baby's throat. Gather her daughter once more in her arms, Lüriel smiled down upon her lovingly. "Though I leave this life, I will always remain within you, my daughter."

She kissed her forehead tenderly before offering the small bundle to Théoden. "Promise me, Théoden King, to protect and keep her always. It is with you now her future lies."

He took the baby wordlessly. Hazing down at her perfect, sleeping face, Théoden whispered, "I do so swear."

Lüriel smiled as she settled back upon the pillows. "May the grace of the Valar be with you, my daughter."

As if knowing she was being spoken to, the baby opened her eyes, cloudy replicas of her mother's. They met Théoden's with an intenseness that was abnormal for an infant. It felt almost as if she had a comprehension of what was happening around her. And then, she smiled, a pure, sweet smile. Subconsciously, Théoden smiled as well, unable to help it. Auraelya reached up and with her tiny hand enveloped one of his great fingers. Théoden's smile grew, warmth resonating from his features. At this, he looked up to share this moment with Lüriel. Slowly, the joy faded from his face, replaced by a deep sorrow. The life had left the emerald-colored eyes of the Elf. No longer did she shine with her heavenly grace. Though, her face was serene, even in death.

Tears fell from Théoden's eyes as a profound regret that he didn't wholly understand gripped his heart. Looking back down at the baby in his arms, Théoden felt such sympathy for her…never to know her real family, a stranger in a foreign land. But even though grief hung heavy in the room, Auraelya continued to smile. It took away some of the cold that chilled him.

_She will be cherished non the less_, Théoden thought.

_…And so it came to pass that Auraelya Yuewood came into my charge. Even now, I believe the infant has a greater understanding of things than what is normal for a babe. She does not make a noise, as if honoring the death of her gentle mother. Lüriel was buried with all the honors befitting our forebears. Auraelya's father was never found. Though she has no kin, she is as precious to me as if she were my own…_

The selection would go on to read how she was established into the Golden Hall. Théoden had given her titles in her own right, making her a lady of the court. A drop of moisture fell onto the yellowing parchment. Auraelya's green eyes shimmered with tears, her cheek damp from their trails. Her fingers had found their way to her necklace, her mother's last gift. It represented her love, her presence forever in her life, even though she resided in Aman. Auraelya wished dearly her mother had not died that night. She needed her guidance, her wisdom. Often she wondered what her life would have been life if her parents had made it to Lórien, if she had grown up among her people. But that life, though perfect and lovely as it seemed, lacked one important thing.

Theodred

He was her everything, her entire world, and a life without him seemed very empty and almost impossible to imagine. Auraelya closed the tome and went to return it to its proper shelf. Suddenly, she felt an odd sensation grip her, the prickling feeling that came when one was being watched. And sure enough, when she turned, she found Grima standing in the doorway. He leered down at her from where he stood, reminding Auraelya of a snake coiled up, patiently observing its prey. His large, frog-like eyes stared at her obscenely as if her were scrutinizing her through her clothes. Slowly, her eyes narrowed as she turned away from him and went back to her task. "is there something to which I can assist you, Master Wormtongue," she inquired with a cool formality.

"I came to retrieve a script for the king," he sneered.

"I see," she replied, the makings of a smirk blooming on her lips, "such a daunting task for one such as yourself. Seems more like a task fir for a lowly page…"

Grima's thin lips curled into a scowl, detecting the mockery in her musings. "You would be wise, my lady, to not speak your mind so freely. It might offend someone with little self-control for such matters."

Even though his words struck a cord, Auraelya refused to let it show outwardly. Her face remained calm and placid. "I thank you for you words of advice, master Wormtongue, but they are not needed. I have the love and protection of the king and his son. I am sure I have no cause to worry."

That's when she felt him come up right behind her. His hot, stale breath ghosted over the nape of her neck. Her skin crawled from his close proximity, nausea curling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to ignore her instinct to run as he lean in closer, hissing quietly in her ear, "There may yet come a day where that will not be true."

Auraelya turned, green eyes wide with shock, and Grima smirked at the sight. Regaining her composure swiftly, her eyes narrowed with contempt, and she replied with a harsh murmur, "You had best remember to whom it is that _you _speak, Master Wormtongue. One day, I will be queen, and you just might find yourself out of favor."

Grima's smirk turned to a scowl. Holding her head high, she cast her gaze down on him, returning to her cold formality. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go into the village. I have to attend to the sick."

Grudgingly, Grima stepped aside, and Auraelya swept past him. At her retreating back, Grima murmured scornfully to himself, "Auraelya the Gentle, Auraelya of the Healing Hand, the Elf-maiden of Rohan…Too long have you been celebrated for your foreign ways. I will make certain with my own hand that your fall from grace will be definite and swift."

Even as Auraelya put distance between herself and Grima, she still felt a chill of foreboding in her heart. His hostile words stayed ever present in her mind. They only increased her anxiety for Theodred's return. Her dream was still too fresh, and fear for his well-being plagued her constantly. Until his return, Auraelya would be ever vigilant of Grima's actions. And one day, she would keep to her word and see to it that he was cast out of Edoras…

With great relish.

**A/N: Well, I hope it was worth the wait! Please give me lots of reviews and such! Love always, LOR.**


End file.
